


Point of view

by Prettyunique



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is Due South through the Ben and Ray's point of view... hence the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at first sight

Constable Fraser, phone call for you from Chicago  
 **It’s Ray of course. My best friend and Partner I know that now. See I lost my memory 3 weeks ago. I fell off a truck and banged my head... yep that’s my life. It hasn’t totally returned and whist Ray maintains that we are just friends. I can’t shake the feeling that we are more.**

Back in Chicago  
 **I’ve decided I’m going to tell Ray how I feel. What’s the worst that could happen?**  
 **“Oh, I am sorry I’m looking for Ray Vecchio”**  
“You found him”

**Ok, now I’m confused. Am I going crazy?**

“What?” The new guy asks Fraser  
 **“What?”**  
“Did you say something?  
 **“Did you two switch places”**  
“What are you going on about?”  
 **“Nothing” replies Fraser**

This guy is funny. I mean he said he spoke to Welsh, but he’s looking like he’s seen a ghost. While we’re on the subject he is looking...wow, he’s picture did not do him any justice.

Phone rings

Oops back to work

Ray picks up the phone

‘Hello’

“It’s for you”

**‘Hello’**

I’m very aware of my tongue right now. Uh-oh he’s speaking. What did he say?...house...fi... s***.

Oh, great now he’s dog is licking me. The man doesn’t even wait for me to stop the car. What does he work part time as a fireman or ... you know Superman. He’s got the body for it ... Oh, right eyes on the job.

Ray gets out the car.

“Watch where you’re putting those things” Francesca warns him

Later

**So through investigation I know this man is not Ray Vecchio. I will reveal my findings to the Lieutenant.**

Later still

Wow he looks different out of uniform, not better not worst. Well a little worst, you know I can’t resist a man in uniform. That postcard cheered him up must be a good friend.

**“Hey, Ray”**

He called me Ray

 **“Would you like to go get something to eat with me?”**  
“er...yea, I’ll meet you at the car.”

25 minutes later

“What do you want my treat... (In head)...this is not a date” asks Ray  
 **“No, come on I asked you out”**

**I could kick myself. If this was a cartoon my tongue would be on the floor. The guy is ... a painting. He’s question brings me out of my trance.**

“Is there something in the water over in Canada?”  
 **“What?”**  
“Nothing”

**Ray told me about this it’s called flirting. Maybe he’s just trying to be friendly. I’m trying not to assume and stare, but I can’t help it he is gorgeous.**

The next day

**I’m at the station again first thing in the morning. I’m ashamed to say I lied to my boss. I told her Ray needed me. In natural fact I need to see him. I need to know I’m not crazy.**

45 minutes later

**Apparently Ray’s gone AWOL and something else I never knew about him he’s a dancer.**

**“Hi, Ray” greets Fraser**

**He’s angry, he’s shouting right now. All I can think is he has gorgeous eyes.**

This guy is crazy I could have killed him. I know he’s right, but I’m not leaving so he better get comfortable.

**“People are counting on you Ray. They could lose their jobs”**

**I am most certainly aware that I’m looking at his ass.**

An hour and a half later

**He may be hot, but he is a lousy shot**

**Wait did he ask what I think he asked?**


	2. Tell him how you feel

“Do you find me attractive?”

  
**Yep he said it. Should I answer it honestly?**

 **  
“Very much so yes” replies Fraser**  
“You’re not just saying that”

**No...No I’m not just saying that**

45 minutes later

“But you think it will fly” asks Ray  
**“Only one way to find out”**

Ray throws the dream catcher

 **“Ray”**  
“He over powered me, got away

**Somehow I feel that’s a lie, but he seems happier.**

3 days later

“Wait a minute...Dief is a wolf”  
**“Yes, I thought you knew that?”**  
“Obviously not”  
**“Well it’s common knowledge” Fraser tells him**  
“Not to me it’s not”  
**“Well don’t worry, Ray he likes you. That’s why he was licking you.”**  
“Right he only bites people he doesn’t like”  
**“Only when provoked”**

Some shooting and a chase the man captured

“er...love you like a brother, Fraser, but let’s not hear about that now”  
**“Understood”**

Of course I don’t mean it. I don’t mind admitting that Benton Fraser has evaded my dreams.

**That’s it I’m going to tell him. I don’t know when, but I will**

**You know that thing I said earlier...forget it. I met his ex- wife today. He’s clearly still in love with her. Pretty sure he wants her back just as much as I’m sure she doesn’t feel the same way.**

2 weeks later

 **I knew I’d find him here.**  
**I hate to see him like this not in the physical sense mind you. ‘Cause he’s half naked and I’m standing here trying to hide my erection**

 **“You need some help”**  
“No” replies Ray

Next day

I hate him mad at me. He knows it had nothing to do with this blue flu. Course he knows he knows everything. If he knew my feeling go deeper than just friends he’d know it was pure jealousy.

A week later

I have to make a phone call in a second

 **“Canadian consulate acting officer constable Benton Fraser speaking”**  
“I’m just calling to say something came up so I won’t be dropping by tonight... got to go”

Ray puts the phone down

**I can’t hide my disappointment. We’ve been spending a lot of time together recently and I love it. I can tell he’s doing it because he thinks I’m lonely. If he knew the truth that I want to spend time with him because I have the biggest crush on him.**

I’m running down the street, somehow I get to the consulate. Fraser will know what to do.

I come to him for help and he arrests me. This is he’s solution.

the next day

Turnbull is a weird guy, wants to fight me over the fact that curling is not a sport. And now Fraser's undressing in front of me is he trying to kill me? Thank God he stopped ‘because I would have had to change my pants.

hours later

He just called me his friend. He probably has no idea what that means to me. Sometimes I think, yes today’s the day I’m going to tell him. But then he does something that changes my mind...like this correcting thing he does. When he does it a few times it can be forgotten, but when it’s the 100th time it becomes annoying.

3 weeks later

Another day, another pursuit. Another day of Fraser not listening to me.

I can’t believe I punched him he probably thinks I hate him, but I don’t, I love him ... omg I love him I really do.

**We’re back at the place he hit me. He wants me to hit him because of some ‘I hit you, you hit me’ thing.**

**I hate this, I hate it with a passion. He is mad and I hate that I’m the cause of it.**

Standing here in water up to my chest freezing my ass off. Yea, I’m scared it takes me back to when I was 11 and I nearly drowned. I swear 20 seconds and I wouldn’t be here today.  
Now he’s giving me a quick swimming lesson, but it’s going in one ear and out the other.

3 days later

Ok we can’t go back now that we’ve both decided we’re staying. I’ve got to work up the courage and just tell him that’s what I’m going to do when we get back.


	3. Are you ok?

Knock on door

  
“Just a minute”

  
Ray opens the door

  
 **“I thought you might be hungry”**  
“Ooh, Pizza”

Ray takes the Pizza

“Come in” Ray tells him  
 **“Uh.....”**  
“Fras. we’re cool come in” Ray cut him off  
 **“I do think we need to talk through”**  
“Coffee?”  
 **“Please” replies Fraser**

Ray gets up pours coffee into two cups and sits down opposite Fraser  
He takes a sip and puts his cup down on the table.

“I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you. Please don’t say anything until I’m done”.

Fraser nods

“Ok here’s the truth... this is harder than I thought it would be. I think I made the wrong choice of beverage. I think I should throw this away and get a beer”

Fraser looks at him confused

“(Sighs) I have these... feelings... about you and I’m beginning to realise you don’t feel the same way. Every time you say my name, touch me or even remotely send your eyes my way I get...butterflies”

Fraser gets up from the table taking the two cups with him he puts them both in the sink.  
Then he walks back to Ray pulls him up by the collar and kisses him.

  **“I like you too”**

Just in case Ray wasn’t sure

“This is not how I thought this was going to go, but I’m glad...very glad

They kiss again this time tongues get introduced

3 weeks later

Ray’s phone rings

‘Hey, sexy” Ray greets him  
 **‘How’s your trip going?’**  
‘It’s alright. But it would be better if you were here’ replies Ray  
 **‘So you don’t mind cutting it short?”**  
“Why?’ asks Ray  
 **‘We need you to go undercover’**  
‘OK’  
 **‘Is that alright?’**  
‘Sure, I’ll book my flight for tomorrow’  
 **‘Call me back with the details and I’ll come pick you up’**  
‘Alright’

The next day

 **“Your name will be Ace Leary” Fraser tells him**  
“hummm...I missed you”  
 **“I missed you too”**  
“Wasn’t a wasted trip through... got this.  
 **”It’s very fetching”**  
“You’re very fetching”

Fraser smiles

 **“So no girls tried to hit on you over there?” asks Fraser**  
“Sure...but I told them I had a boyfriend

Fraser stops the car

“What? You want to show me how much you missed me.”  
 **“That was my plan”**

4 week later

 **“You Ok?” Fraser asks**  
“Fine, why?”  
 **“You seam preoccupied today”**  
“I’m cool”  
 **“You sure?”**  
“Positive”

**“Ray, Ray look at me. Look at me”**

3 days later

 **“I’m taking you home”**  
“No I don’t want to go home”  
 **“Then I’ll take you to the consulate”**

They arrive at the consulate 30 minutes later  
Fraser unlocks the front door. A light goes on upstairs. Fraser hands Ray a key and  
he goes to Fraser’s room and bumps into Turnbull.

“Detective”  
“Turnbull”  
“That’s Constable Fraser’s room”  
“I know that”

Silence

“Don’t you mounties ever sleep” Ray asks him  
“Not when there’s work to be done, Detective” replies Turnbull  
“Ray”  
“Well goodnight, Detective Ray  
“Just Ray”  
“I’m sorry, Just Ray”  
“No...Never mind”

Turnbull walks to the kitchen

“Are you not hungry?” Turnbull asks him

Fraser looks at him

“You only have one plate”  
 **“No...I’m not hungry” Fraser tells him**

Fraser walks to the door then turns back.

 **“Constable Thatcher doesn’t know...and if she knew that...”**  
“My lips are sealed” interrupts Turnbull

Fraser goes to his room

“Thanks....uh sorry, but I bumped into Turnbull in the hallway”  
 **“Yea, I figured that”**  
“Do you think he knows about us?” Ray asks  
 **“Not sure”**  
“This is Turnbull, that boy knows nothing”  
 **“He’s actually smarter that he looks” Fraser replies**  
“Should I be worried?”  
 **“No...I really don’t think so” Fraser reassures him**

3 days later

“Tell you the truth I thought hospitals made me nervous, but this place...yikes  
You know that make up makes you look like a toy solder...I’m going to go because this is freaking me out. If this became reality I don’t think I could cope because I love you and I never want to lose you.”

A day later

“I’m glad you’re not dead. Fraser”  
 **“Thank you, Dewey”**  
“Shouldn’t you be somewhere, right now?” Huey asks Francesca  
“Huh?”

Huey points to her dress

“Oh, right. Fraser I have to...”  
 **“No problem” Fraser tells her**

She leaves

“Could you hear anything while you were down there?” asks Ray  
 **“Yes, Ray everything” replies Fraser**  
“Alright, who’s hungry?” asks Welsh  
“Yea, let’s get something to eat” agrees Dewey

Everyone goes out the door and Fraser turns back to Ray

**“I love you, too Ray”**


	4. Meeting the parents

3 days later

  
“Hi” greets Ray “Oh and Turnbull”

  
Turnbull and Thatcher get in the car

  
“er..Ben”  
**“Uh-oh”**  
“What... uh-oh?” asks Ray  
**“You only call me that when I’m in trouble”**  
“I thought it was going to be just us”  
**“Oh sorry I’ll tell them...”**  
“No, you won’t” Ray cuts him off

45 minutes later

“Ray, thanks for letting me tag along on your guys night”  
“It’s... not a problem” Ray answers  
“Well you’re very sweet and any girl would be lucky to have you

Ray looks at her

“I mean it. I’m not always an Ice queen”

Ray looks at her again

“Yes I know you call me that”  
‘Clears throat’ look the film's started

2 days later

“Young love, cute, but it won’t last”  
**“It might”**  
“Never” Ray replies  
**“It’s possible”**  
“No”  
**“Occasionally”**  
“Not on my planet”  
**“What about us?” Fraser asks him**  
“I’m not young Fraser and neither are you”  
**“So you think we’re going to last”**  
“I don’t think I know”  
“Then in five years time you see us together”  
**“Yes” says Ray without hesitation “I was taught that when you’re in this far you’re in forever”**

Fraser looks both ways then pushes him on a wall

“Someone might see us”  
**“Can’t wait, I have to kiss you now. ‘cause that’s the sweet thing anyone’s ever said to me"**

Ben places his lips on Ray’s

“Really? You didn’t think it was...  
**“Pretentious?” Fraser offers**  
“I guess”  
**“You’re so cute”**

3 months later

Ray walks into the kitchen

“Now I know you like that room so much” Ray tells him  
**“Why’s that?”**  
“The secret room in the wardrobe” Ray replies

Ben turns to face Ray

 **“You’re kidding, right. This is your sarcastic wit that I’ve heard so much about.”**  
“No” answers Ray confused

Ben removes his gloves and motion’s for Ray to follow him

**“Show me what you mean?” Fraser tells him**

Ray opens the wardrobe

 **“You can see that?”**  
“Yea, because it’s there” Ray replies  
**“Not a lot of people can see that”**  
“Not a lot?” ask Ray  
**“Me and Maggie and now apparently you”**  
“You’re kidding?” Ray laughs

Ben walks out

“Fraser, where you...”

 **“Turnbull, I need you”**  
“Yes, sir”

They both walk into Ben’s bedroom

 **“What do you see? Fraser asks him**  
“Well, a mess”  
**“I was thinking more in....”**

Ben motions the wardrobe

 **“This area”**  
“Shoes and clothes”

Turnbull leaves

“You put him up to this, right. I mean I know my birthday is coming up and I love practical jokes.”

Ben leaves again

“Where are you going now?”

 **“Excuse me, Ms...?”**  
“Mrs Vinto” She answers him  
**"Mrs Vinto, can I borrow you for a second... it won’t take long”**

Mrs Vinto follows him

 **“What can you see?” Fraser asks her**  
“Just your wardrobe”  
“And?” Ray asks her  
“Clothes”  
**“And you don’t know me?” Fraser asks her**  
“I just got here”  
**“Thank you kindly”**

Mrs Vinto leaves

“Am I dreaming?

Ben pinches Ray

“Ouch”  
**“I would say no”**

“What’s all the commotion” Fraser senior walks out

Ray collapses backwoods on the desk with his mouth open

“Can he see me?” Fraser senior asks his son  
**“It would seem so”**  
“How come he can see me “  
**“I don’t know...Ray are you ok?” Frasers asks**  
“What you just keep old guys in your wardrobe now”  
**“Ray this is Bob Fraser...my father”**  
“You’re Dad’s dead, Fraser  
“ It’s nice to meet you, Ray”

Fraser senior extends his hand  
“Won’t my hand go through you?”  
“That only happens in the movies” Says Fraser senior. 


	5. Take our relationship to the next level

The next day

 

“You ok?” asks Ray

**“Yea, but”**

“What?” asks Ray

**“I’m homesick” replies Fraser**

“Anything I can do to help”

**“Oh you don’t know how much I wish it was that simple” Fraser tells him**

“Well, let me know whether you need me to book a flight or just carry your luggage.”

**“Thanks” replies Fraser**

“No problem”

 

Hours later

 

“Ooh, Benny that’s cute”

 

Next day

 

“So, Benny?” Vecchio asks

“What about him?”

“How long have you two been dating?”

 

Ray looks at him

 

“Ben told you” asks Ray

“No, but you just did”

“(sighs) me and my big...we’re just friends”

“Nice try”

“2 years or so” replies Ray

“2...I’m shocked people don’t know”

“How did you know?”

“Oh, please a blind man can see. Are you sure no one knows?” asks Vecchio

“It’s possible, I mean we haven’t officially told people but I have stayed over a couple times”

“Ok, too much information”

“Sorry”

“I guess most of the people he encounters are women trying to get into his pants.”

“Understatement”

“Does that bother you?” asks Vecchio

“It did, ‘cause I’m a jealous person. Now it washes over me. I trust Ben

“Ok, but 2 years that’s a long time you two must be... close”

 

Ray smiles and nods his head in agreement

 

“You could say that” Ray replies

 

Ray pulls out a box

“I’m going to ask him to marry me”

“Wow” Vecchio takes the box “This must have set you back”

“Let’s just say there will be a lot of beans on toast for a while”

“I’m going to play Devil’s advocate here. What if he say’s no?” asks Vecchio

“That’s the risk you take.  I mean I really hope he doesn’t”

“But what are you going to do if he says yes”

“Well, get married that’s the general idea”

“You know what I...”

“Yes I know what you mean.” Ray cuts him off “Probably won’t be able to keep it a secret if we get married”

“How do you feel about that?” asks Vecchio

“I’ve been dying to tell people for months”

 

Fraser walks in

 

**“What happened?” asks Fraser**

“We had a little argument but everything’s fine now” Vecchio tells him

**“Are you ok?” Fraser asks him**

“Shouldn’t you be asking your boyfriend that?”

 

Fraser looks at Ray

Ray smiles back

 

“I have a big mouth”

**"And how do you feel about that?" Fraser say’s to Vecchio**

“As long as you’re happy” Vecchio replies

**“I am, very”**

 

Ray makes a ‘phew’ sign with his hand

 

Hours later

 

“Is he going to be ok?” asks Ray

**“Yea, he’ll be fine”**

“So...”

**“Let’s go”**

 

In the crevasse

 

**“Glad to know even the cold doesn’t stop you from being horny”**

“Oh, I wasn’t going to do this now but it seems as good a time as any. I got you a present” Say’s Ray

**“Ray”**

“A real present but before I give it to you I have something to say”

**“Ok”**

“You will always be a part of me. And I’m part of you indefinitely you will always be ...”

**“Mariah Carey, Always be my baby” Fraser cuts him off**

“Damn it”

**“That sounds like a splitting up speech. Are we splitting up?”**

“No...Ok here it is”

**“This is another don’t talk till I’m finished speech”**

“I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So I brought you something to take our relationship to the next level.”

 

Fraser put’s his hand in Ray’s pocket. Then looks at him

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

“Benton”

**“Delmar”**

“It’s been, what oh since grade 4”

**“At least” replies Fraser**

“So you boy’s want out or are you ok where you are?”

**“er out ...out is good”**


	6. Brother

Later that night in the tent

Ray starts searching around

 

**“You looking for this?” Fraser shows Ray the ring on his finger**

“It looks great on you. You’re wearing it so does that mean ...?”

 

Fraser leans forward kissing Ray

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

The next morning

 

“I’m telling you I saw them”

 

Thatcher walks over to Turnbull and Smith

 

“What’s this?”she asks

“He’s trying to start up rumours about the constable” Turnbull tells her

“I’m telling you I’m not lying. They’re a couple “Smith insists

“Oh, no you’re mistaken I’ll prove it“

 

She walks over to Fraser

 

“Take off your gloves” Thatcher demands

**“What...Why?”**

“That’s an order” She tells him

“Wait, you can’t...”

**“Ray, it’s ok”**

 

Fraser removes his gloves

 

“It’s true”

“Told you” replies Smith

**“Yes Ray and I have been together for almost 3 years now. And we plan on getting married”**

 

Silence

 

“If you don’t like it you can...” Fraser looks over at Ray

“Kiss my... like it or lump it

**“Like it or lump it” repeats Fraser**

 

2 Months later

 

“So when’s your flight back?” asks Francesca

“I don’t kn...”

**“Not going back” Fraser answers**

“What?”

**”That’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you”**

“Are you breaking up with me? ‘cause I’d rather you didn’t do this in front of our friends”

**“Never” Fraser assures him “I’m sorry I should have said *we’re* not going back”**

“What are you talking about?”

**“We’re staying here, permanently”**

“Why?” asks Ray

**“Ray, you hate it over there”**

“I wouldn’t say hate...ok hate, but you love it there”

**“Sure, but you love it here and I don’t hate Chicago”**

“I can’t ask you to do that” Ray tells him

**“You’re not it’s sorted. I’ve arranged for our stuff to be sent here. We’re looking at places tomorrow”**

 

Ray smiles

 

**“Ok, so you’re not mad that I did this alone? I did good?”**

 

Ray takes Frasers’s hand

 

“You did better than good” Ray reassures him

 

“Hang on did you two get married over there?” asks Francesca

 

Ray and Fraser nods

 

“Not in a registry office?” She asks

 

Ray nods

 

**“We don’t have many options over there” Fraser tells her**

“Please tell me you at least had friends there?”

“Dief was there” Ray tells her

 

Dief barks

 

**“And I have it on good authority that he enjoyed it” Fraser translates**

“Frannie, you’re getting that look in your eye. That I’ve just had an idea and you’re not going to like it”

“You’ll like this one...let me plan your wedding” Francesca asks

“We’re already married”

“Please”

 

Fraser gives Ray a ‘go on’ look

 

“(Sighs) Ok” Ray gives in

“Excellent we have so much work to do”

“You know you’ve opened up a whole can of worms” Ray tells Fraser

**“It’ll be fun” Fraser assures him**

“Ok, first things first the suits”

“Frannie, don’t go overboard” Ray warns her

“Don’t... I know what I’m doing” Francesca assures him

“Yea, that’s what I’m afraid of”

“Fraser please tell your hubby to relax”

“So you mentioned suits” Ray says

“We need to plan trips”

**“Trips?” Asks Frasers**

“You can’t see what you’re going to wear before the day”

“I don’t think that counts when you’re already married” Ray tells her

“Just humour me ok. Who’s taking who?”

“I’ll take Ben” Maggie answers

“That leaves you and me Ray. You ok with that” Francesca asks him

 

Ray starts to shake his head. Fraser hits him softly

 

“Unless you want to...”

“I think I’m busy that day” Vecchio cuts her off

 

3 days later

 

Ray answers his phone

 

‘Hey, sweetie’

**‘How’s it going?’ Fraser asks him**

‘Long, who knew there were so many different types of suit combinations?”

**‘Pick a 3 piece you always look good in those’ Fraser offers’**

‘Any particular colour?’ Ray asks

**‘Black is always a safe bet’**

‘I take it you got your suit then’ Ray asks

**‘No, I don’t know what looks good on me’**

‘er...no clothes’

**‘Ray’**

‘Ok, ok don’t cover up too much

**‘So no 3 piece?’**

 

Frannie walks in with her arms folded

 

“I was just saying hi ... and now bye”

 

‘Babe’ I got to go that vein in Frannie’s head is about to explode, I love you’

‘I love you too’

 

Fraser puts the phone down

 

“Were you just on the phone” asks Maggie

**“No”**

 

3 days later

 

**“It’s only a couple of hours”**

“So you’re saying you’re looking forward to it” Ray asks

**“The stag no, but the wedding yes. I don’t know I just love the fact that I can stand up in front of the world and say I love you.  And the fact that our friends accept it and will be there that makes it doubly special”**

“Ok when you put it like that...I tell you what through I’m not having this stag alone. It’s together or not at all”

**“Are you going to tell Francesca that?” Fraser asks**

“I was hoping you could”

 

Fraser takes the phone away from his ear

 

**“Excuse me”**

**‘Hang on Ray’**

‘Oh, no way I know that tone. You’re in helpful mood this could take forever call me back”’ Ray tells him

 

**“Are you lost?” Fraser asks the man**

“Trying to work up the courage” answers the man

**“Can I Help?”**

“I’m visiting my brother, but I haven’t seen him in a while” The man tells him

**“Does he work here?” asks Fraser**

“No, but he is a cop...Yea, I know doesn’t make much senses. He’s boyfriend works here”

**“Oh, well what’s his name I'm sure I know him?”**

“I’m not sure”

**“Well what’s your brother’s name?”**

“Ray”


	7. Something special

**“Kowalski”**

“You know him” The man asks

 

Fraser offers his hand

 

**“Constable Benton Fraser nice to meet you”**

“James ...so you’re Ben”

**“Follow me...I should have known you were his brother”**

“So he has mentioned me?” James asks

**“Once or twice, you’re kind of out of bounds all I know is you two stopped talking years ago. Every time I try to bring you up he freezes up,” Fraser tells him**

“Understandable”

**“How...”**

“Do I know about you...Lucy mentioned you on the phone. She said you were getting married”

**“Technically were already married” Fraser replies**

 

They arrive 20 minutes later

 

**“Here we are”**

“Pretty sure he doesn’t want to see me” James says

**“Only one way to find out”**

 

Fraser shows James to the break room.

 

“This is a nice surprise” Ray

**“There is someone here to see you”**

“Who?” Ray asks

**“I really think you should hear him out”**

“Who is it?” Ray asks again

“Just follow me”

 

They both go to the break room

 

“No way” Ray walks straight out

“Told you”

**“Just give me a minute” Fraser tells him**

 

Fraser follows Ray

 

“I have nothing to say to that man”

**“He has something to say to you” Fraser tells him**

“Well, I’m sure I don’t want to hear it” Ray replies

**“How do you know...how long since you’ve seen him?” Fraser asks**

“8 years”

**“Wow, so this talk is long overdue”**

“I...”

**“Ray” Fraser cuts him off “I have no family, you and Maggie that’s it. Believe me if a family member came and wanted to talk I’d jump at the chance"**

“(Sighs) Ok, but you can’t use that again, ever

 

Ray goes back to the break room

 

“You want a coffee?” asks Ray

“Yes, please milk...”

“Two sugars, I know” Ray cuts him off

“You remembered?”

“I don’t really forget things”

 

Ray looks straight at James. Brings two coffees to the table and sits opposite James

 

“Ok, I deserve that”

 

Silence

 

“Ray, I’m sorry for the way I treated you.”

“Whatever” Ray replies

“You don’t believe me?”

“Can you blame me... you know you were the first person I ever came out to. I thought he may not understand but he’s my brother he’ll be supportive. But you practically spat in my face”

“I know this is 8 years too late, Ray. I am deeply deeply sorry. I wish I could take it back.”

“There all just words to me, Jay” Ray replies

“Maybe you can ask my boyfriend how sorry I am”

“Come again?” Ray asks

“You know what they say homophobic people are just harbouring deep feelings”

 

Ray gives James a confused look

 

“Ok, I made that up but it was true for me. I guess I was jealous of you”

“Jealous?” Ray asks

“You’ve been so sure of who you were since you were 6. And I guess I wished I could have excepted who I was sooner”

“So, you’re boyfriend is...?”

 

James takes a photo out of his wallet

 

“Thomas” James tells him

“He’s cute”

 

James smiles

 

“How long you been together”

“3 years...yea, I know I should have come sooner”

“I don’t care you’re here now” Ray replies

 

Ray stands pulling his brother into a long overdue hug

 

“You can talk about cute, Ben’s a fox”

“I have been blessed”

 

They walk back to where Fraser is

 

**“I take it everything is sorted, then” Fraser asks**

“I’d say so”

 

Ray shows him the photo

 

**“Ah I see...who’s the girl?” Fraser asks**

“That’s our daughter Holly. She’s 5” James replies

**“She’s gorgeous” Fraser replies**

“Can’t really take credit for that, she’s Tom’s from another relationship” James tells them

“So, when do I get to meet them” asks Ray

“Well, Holly’s with Tom’s family but, Tom’s at the hotel”

“Well, you can cut that out you’re stay with us, right?” Ray asks Fraser

**“Right” Fraser agrees**

“And you must come to our stag” Ray tells him

“We’d love to”

“I’m sorry, our?” Francesca asks

“Yea, Frannie we are having the stag together and I don’t care...”

“Ok” Francesca cuts him off

“What?”

“I said ok, I think it’s a great idea. Hi, I don’t think we’ve met” Francesca extends a hand

“James”

“Francesca, nice to meet you”

**“He’s Ray’s brother, he’s twin brother” Fraser tells her**

“My taken twin brother, my taken gay twin brother”

“Story of my life”

 

The stag night

 

“Good start, no seat for the guest of honour” Ray says

 

Ray sits on Frasers lap

 

“Can I ask you guys a question?” Tony Colt asks

“Uh-oh”

“You two slept with women, right?”

 **“Yes”** both Fraser and Ben replies

“You two are so cute” Francesca says

“So, what’s the difference?”

“er...you better not answer that while I’m sitting on your lap” Ray tells him

**“Yea, you better sit forward a bit”**

 

Sonique’s it feels so good comes on the sound system

 

“Ooh I love this song, let’s dance” Tom announces

 

James gets up

 

“You two love birds coming or what”

**“We just got here”  Fraser answers**

“Who’s idea was it to have this in a club anyway”

“It’s  a club/pub, Granddad. Which is why you’re sitting down right now”  Tony replies

“Yea, you should rest your legs you’ll need to having Ray on your lap” James says

“Ha ha ha”

 

James and Tommy go to the dance floor

 

“Did he just call me fat?” asks Ray

**“I think he did” Fraser replies**

“er...while we’re on the subject you do realise we’re dancing at the wedding” Ray tells Fraser

**“You mean you?” Fraser replies**

“No, I mean we”

**“Ray, you’ve  seen me dance” Fraser says**

“And?” Ray asks

**“You’ve seen me dance”**

“It’s our wedding day and I’m going dance with my husband end of story”

 

Silence

 

“Maybe you’d feel better if we prepared something?” Ray asks

**“Ray, the wedding’s 5 days away”**

“Nothing too extravagant, believe me if you were bad I would have send something sooner” Ray tells him

**“I guess you’re not going to back down from this are you?”**

“Nope” Ray replies

**“(Sighs) ok”**

 

Ray smiles

 

**“You just did that so I couldn’t back out”**

“Would I...You’ll be fine trust me” Ray tells him

 

On the wedding day Ray and Fraser walk down the aisle to a piano version of amazed by Lonestar.  Fraser with his sister Maggie and Ray with his mum.

 

“And now the newlywed first dance”

 

“It’s beautiful in here... I mean I was a bit weary at first, but Francesca actually did a good job. And if you tell her that I will deny it

 

Ray takes Fraser hand

 

“You ready for this?” asks Ray

**“Yea...wait”**

“You’re not having second thoughts are you?”

**“I have a surprise for you”**

“What is it? Ray asks

**“Just listen” Fraser tells him**

 

At last comes on the stereo

 

“Oh my...that’s you”

**“I recorded it 3 days ago just in time” Fraser tells him**

“How did you even keep it a secret?”

**“It was hard believe me”**

 

Ray Kisses Fraser

 

“I love you”

**“Love you more” Fraser replies**


End file.
